


Being the Responsible One

by BlytheAdorable



Series: Jotopa and the 115th Legion [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk goofiness, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlytheAdorable/pseuds/BlytheAdorable
Summary: The 115th and a snapshot of a night at 79s





	Being the Responsible One

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt I filled the other day. Just some silly fun with the boys

“Y-Y-Ya know wha’?” Toby slurred, knocking back his sixth shot of something that smelled like it was very strong and very bad for him, slapping Blue on the back. Blue sighed theatrically and looked around the crowed bar to see if he could offload his drunk brother on one of the others. No such luck: Ash was currently arm wrestling Tup across the bar, and from the looks of it was only just keeping from getting his arm ripped off. Skunk, having met up with some of his old pilot buddies from the 327th, and about seven of them were singing, with an increasingly worrying amount of intensity and aggression, the loudest and most off key version of Vode An Blue ever had the misfortune of hearing in his life. 

 

Tig, having spent the hour prior to their being dismissed for the night holed up with the General painstakingly applying his makeup while she trimmed and dyed his hair, was busily sucking face with the male Twi’leck he’d been doggedly flirting with the entire night, and to be honest Blue preferred that to watching them gyrate on the dance floor while Skunk and company drunkenly warbled out running cadences. 

 

“What, Tob’ika?” He asked with exasperated affection, already suspecting he knew the answer. Toby, oblivious, hiccuped and leaned against the bar, a dopey smile on his face. Blue suppressed the urge to shake his head.

 

“General Kaid...sh-she can kick my ass any time,” he said dreamily. Blue snorted and flagged the bartender down for a shot of whatever it was Toby was drinking.

 

“Of course she can,” he agreed, and to his horror, Toby threw his arms around his shoulders and started crying loudly.

 

“S-She’s just so pretty!” Toby sobbed against his neck, the stench of alcohol nearly bowling Blue over as it swept over him. He patted Toby’s back as soothingly as he could while he tried to get Ash’s attention. No luck again: he’d beaten Tup and now had Fives in a headlock while the rest of the present 501st sat back and laughed. Blue shook his head incredulously. How could one medic have so much violence in him? 

 

The bartender set three shots in front of him with a sympathetic look on his face, and Blue finally gave in. Fek being the responsible one, he was going to get trashed and let Toby sort it out in the morning. 

 

He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
